legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Zeto
Zeto (ゼトー, Zetō) is the first antagonist met in Legend of Legaia and the master of Drake Kingdom. He resides in a dungeon aptly named Zeto's Dungeon. Appearance Zeto is somewhat large and stocky as a human. He is intricately dressed in a fine gown and has long black hair that is neatly slicked back. When Zeto is first seen he is wearing a Sim-Seru. In this form he is metallic-looking and wears a triangular helmet with a glowing green slit in the shape of a capital T for eyes. He wears the same gown as he did in his human form, which covers the entire lower half of his body so his feet are hidden. However, his hands and arms have changed their appearance drastically and are metallic and shaped like pincers. Zeto later transforms into a gigantic crab that is blue in color. His pincers are large and toothed and he grows massive razor-sharp fangs. His head is spiked in different directions and he grows two legs on each side in addition to his pincers. Personality Zeto is arrogant and sure of himself, as well as the power of the Mist and the idea that Prince Cort is unstoppable. Zeto's loyalty to his lord is boundless, as he will not hesitate to get his hands dirty to keep the dream of flooding the world of Legaia with nothing but Mist. Zeto was not always this way, as shown when the Ra-Seru heroes travel back in time to when Conkram was still a kingdom and the Mist was not yet released on the world. Here, Zeto was still loyal to his prince, but he was full of good intentions and ideas to further Conkram as a kingdom much like his fellow governor Dohati. Unfortunately, his ideas of what would benefit Conkram were contrary to what the King thought would be good for Conkram and this allowed him to conspire with Cort more easily. Story Early Life Zeto was the Secretary of State of Conkram in the days before the Mist. He was in charge of many operations during Conkram's war with Sol. When Prince Cort invented the new weapon called the "Mist", Zeto was eager to use it right away in order to make Conkram's Seru more powerful, but King Nebular insisted on a demonstration beforehand due to a bad feeling. Zeto saw this as "foot dragging" and was in disagreement with the King, though he could not do anything about it. After the Mist demonstration went awry he hid himself in Conkram's palace and managed to survive the Seru rampage - however, this did not sway him from the Mist. In fact, it merely increased his eagerness to have it used as a method of warfare. Therefore, when Prince Cort conspired against his parents King Nebular and Queen Minea after they had ordered the Mist project to be terminated, Zeto joined the prince in plotting against them. Zeto was equipped with a Sim-Seru by Cort at some point after the initial Mist incident in Conkram and when the Mist Generator was finally built in the Absolute Fortress he used his Sim-Seru's power to spread chaos. In order to spread the Mist even farther, Zeto built a Mist Generator in a large valley in Drake Kingdom - eventually engulfing the entire Drake continent with Mist. ''Legend of Legaia'' 's attack!]]Zeto is the first henchman of the Mist who reveals his existence. Learning of the Genesis Tree in Rim Elm, he invades the village in the middle of the night and taunts the villagers inside, with Vahn to witness. Tetsu tries to attack him once he reveals his intention of bringing the Mist into Rim Elm, but he uses a shield to easily repel Tetsu back. Zeto then summons Juggernaut to bring down the walls of Rim Elm, allowing the Mist to invade the village along with an abundance of Gimard and other monsters. Ordering the Gimard to destroy the Genesis Tree, Zeto leaves to attend other matters. Vahn saves Rim Elm, but that does not stop Zeto from causing more havoc. and Terra on Mt. Rikuroa.]]Learning of the Ra-Seru Terra's existence in Snowdrift Cave, he causes a massive earthquake to shatter the cave open in order to lure her out. When Terra and Noa reach the Genesis Tree at Mt. Rikuroa's summit Zeto arises out of a portal and taunts them before summoning Caruban to kill them both. Once Caruban appears Terra tries to tell it off, but when Zeto orders it to kill them it cripples Terra's wolf body. Zeto laughs at the Ra-Seru and tells Caruban he can do what it wishes with Noa before leaving, thinking Terra was as good as dead. Zeto decides to return to his stronghold and guards the Mist Generator, where Vahn and Noa, now accompanied by Gala, would face off against him and force him to reveal his hidden power. Unfortunately for Zeto, the Ra-Seru prove to be too powerful for his Sim-Seru and he calls out the name of a then unknown Prince Cort to forgive him as he shatters into oblivion. Power Zeto is the master of Drake Kingdom and has command over all the Seru there. This is a testament to his great power. Even Tetsu, a martial artist with peak human power, was swatted away by Zeto as if he were an insect. However, even though Zeto is powerful compared to standard Seru and humans he is later revealed to be quite the weakling compared to other henchmen of the Mist. Special Abilities Zeto has a high intellect and is also quite cunning. With the power of his Sim-Seru his intelligence and power increase many fold. Energy-based attacks *Big Wave - Zeto summons a massive wave of water to collide against his enemies. Speed and movement techniques *Afterimage - The ability to move so quickly over short distances that afterimages are created. *Levitation - Zeto can levitate in the air through the use of his Sim-Seru's magical power. *Teleportation - Zeto can open portals to travel instantly to other areas. Other abilities *Call Wave - Zeto charges his energy so he can use a devastating attack later. *Poisonous Bubbles - Zeto shoots out a row of bubbles that envenom his enemy. *Forcefield - Zeto can shield himself from oncoming attacks that repel the attacker. Forms and Transformations By use of his Sim-Seru Zeto can transform into a much more powerful version of himself. Human Form Zeto has average human strength for a human but most likely above average intellect. In this state he has no special abilities to speak of. Sim-Seru Base Form When Zeto puts on his Sim-Seru it covers his entire body. His strength is increased dramatically and he gains the abilities of teleportation and levitation, in addition to the ability of communicating with and controlling Seru. He is also able to create an energy shield that protects himself from oncoming attacks. Once in this form Zeto cannot (or chooses not to) revert back to his human form. However, this is not his form of choice to do battle in. Spirit Crab When Zeto decides that it is time for him to get his hands dirty in battle he will transform into a gigantic crab. This form presumably has Zeto's other abilities but is more suited to actual battle. In this state, Zeto can attack with giant, toothed claws and sharp fangs for physical attacks. Additionally, he can spray poisonous bubbles to inflict his enemies with venom. Zeto's most devastating ability in this form is his Big Wave attack which creates a massive wave to smash his enemies. Fighting Zeto Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Sim-Seru